I Want
by 0-Lost Memories-0
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have many adventures while in the asylum... Enemies and love sick people lurk beneath the depths. NaruSasu.. hints of: Kiba/Shino, SasuGaa, InoSaku. !WARNING! LIME IN CHAPTER 2 AND LEMON IN CHAPTER 3 OR 4! NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Rated M (for safety) for:

-later chapters containing:

--woman x woman,

--men x men,

--hints of alcoholic use and beverages,

--sex

--violence

--Curse words and profanity

*****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED STUFF SUCH AS: LULLABY'S; SONGS; CHARACTERS; OR ANY OTHER STUFF. I AM NOT RECEIVING ANY MONEY PAYMENT AND MY ONLY PAYMENT IS THE VIEWERS REVIEWS/CRITICISM. THIS IS A HARMLESS FANFICTION DERIVED FROM MY DREAMS AND/OR BOREDOM. THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS******

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_'**I don't really care what happens to me or my family… They are just pawns in my chess game… They are too happy, too cheerful for me.'**_

_'This is what Uchiha, Itachi was thinking right before he allegedly murdered his clan. Although many people have said otherwise, this is a well documented fact that, him, Uchiha Itachi, has confessed in many of his interviews that I have conducted.'_

I crumple up the newspaper I am reading and throw it in the trash. I hate, no, despise, that man…

"Uchiha Itachi!!!" I spit out with as much disgust as I can muster.

"Sasuke….? Are you all right…?" My roommate, Naruto asks.

"Yes I am fine…" I don't feel like expressing my true feelings of my own brother, Itachi, going on a murder rampage and killing my whole clan, my own parents… and to top it off, blaming it on me. See, my family has this, trait; that allows us to make highly realistic illusions. So, after Itachi left the scene, and the police had arrived, he used the trait to make the police officers (they are so very dumb, they can also be bribed with a Ð50.00 gift card to Duncan Doughnuts….) So after Itachi left, I sat where I had been all this time, all throughout the massacre, and I waited, waited for someone to pick me up so I could have a loving home, instead, I got stuck in a room that already had someone living in it. Room 201, with Uzumaki Naruto, the big-mouthed-never-shuts-up- maniac that got stuck in here because he had a Dæmon inside of him, The Nine Tailed Fox… I have read about that somewhere, but I can't remember…

The doctors make me take medication, it is supposed to help with my "situation" some would call it. Naruto has to take medication also, but these are supposed to help tame and forbear it from ever coming out. Naruto says that if the Nine Tailed Fox were to ever be exposed, that devastation would rain the city as he demolishes all that he loves, that no one could stand in his way, that the Nine Tailed Fox was the most powerful out of all of them…

What puzzles me most, is how Subaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand) and Naruto get along so well… Could Gaara have a Dæmon inside of him as well? Could Gaara have the Eight Tailed Dæmon?

"Ummm, Naruto…?"

"Yes Sasy-kun…?" I growl… that is his nickname for me… I hate it.

"Why do you and Gaara get along so well…?" I just had to ask, my mind could not wrap around that I knew 2 of the 9 Dæmons that infested this world, but I have to admit, you got to love the difference in nature they have… Naruto being happy and cheery, with ocean blue eyes… and Gaara being grievous and cold with piercing aqua blue eyes.

They are both hot… wow, when did I start thinking like this…?

"Sasy…? Why are you blushing? And were you listening to anything I said…?"

"Oh… Ummm, no reason, and I am sorry, I wasn't…" I had a frown on my face, the only emotion he ever gets out of me, either anger, annoyance, or calm.

"It's OK!!!" he did that happy face I love… What the hell did I just think??!!!

"OK, Gaara and I both get along so well because he has the One-Tailed Shukaku sealed inside him and I have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me. Also, he way everyone treated us during our childhood, the only difference is the way we dealt with the pain… Gaara started cutting, and I started therapy…" Naruto did an anomalous noise that gave me a high feeling that I love.

"Oh… hey, Naruto…?" I want to tell him my feelings about him, before it was too late…

"Ummm, I….. Kind…of…. L….like you…." I was blushing; I could feel my face heat up.

He blushes an abysmal red; it was kind of cute… in a way.

"I like you too Sasuke! That's why I gave you the nickname…" At least he wasn't doing that thing Piñata does with his hands.

"So… are we together now…?" I have been meaning to ask this question ever since he said he has the same affection for me that I have for him.

"Of course!!!" he did the face with his eyes in an ^ formation, damn! That got me hot!

"You can tell Gaara if you want…" Of course that's what he wants! He is practically brothers with the guy.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That one remark made my heart flutter, I was happy that he really wants to tell him, because if he didn't, that would make my heart dispirited.

"Do you want me to be with you when you bring the news…?" I just can't help asking because, some people, like Sakura, would want their lover [Ion] by their side when they tell people.

"SURE!!" He yells, for some odd reason, it isn't getting on my nerves like usual.

"Come on! Let's go tell Gaara!" I reply, grabbing his hand for extra measure, Naruto blushes again; I smile, for the first time in over three years.

"You smiled!!!!" he gasps, I could feel blood rush south, so I begin to walk, hoping it will go away.

"Come on; before I turn 30 please…" I joke; I can tell Naruto revels in all of these new found emotions he is getting out of me.

"OK, let's get Gaara!!!" he says in a not-quite-yell.

We walk out of the room and towards Gaara's, when doctors push pass by us, running ahead holding those charger things, Naruto gasps and starts running also, I run after him, trying to catch up, he seems to go twice as fast as I am going, but I know that isn't true.

"Naruto!!!" I scream, but he doesn't listen, he stops abruptly in front of the same room the doctors are in, they are desperately trying to revive Gaara, his small bleak frame losing color slowly, but surely, for the next two minutes all I hear is, "CLEAR!" and then Gaara's body jumps a few inches, and then goes back down.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry…" I see the tears streaming down his face, and I can't help but have a few coming to my eyes, I will them away at first, but to show my support I let them fall.

"GAARA!!! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WAKE UP!!!!!" he shouts to Gaara, he runs inside the room, I follow, he pushes the doctor's aside and grabs Gaara's hand.

"Kid, he's gone, don't make this any harder than it has to be…" one of the doctors' tells him.

"One more time, please?" he begs the doctor.

"Fine… but it isn't gonna make a difference, just so you know." He sighs and shouts "CLEAR!!!" Gaara's body jumps a few inches and then goes down again, we hear beeping and know he is back.

"Damn, kid! You did it!!" he says in awe.

"Naruto… he's back!" I put my arms around him, he continues to hold Gaara's hand, which makes me jealous at first but I understand.

"Shh, he's back, he's back…" I coo in his ear, gently threading my fingers through his hair and kissing the back of his head.

"Why—Why'd he do this…?!" Naruto asks me, unfortunately I don't have an answer…

"Maybe it wasn't his fault, maybe it was, we don't know, but once he wakes up, we can ask him. But don't push too hard, Nauru-kun, we don't want him to go back on us." I continue to hold him, I can tell he is calming down, I can feel his heartbeat slowing to its normal pace.

"Why don't we grab a chair and sit?" I offer.

"Sure, whatever…" he seems so depressed, which I have never seen Naruto as, so I decide to try to cheer him up.

"Christmas is coming up in a month…" I remind him.

"So?" he says carelessly.

"So, maybe we can celebrate it with Gaara… I will let you use a pre-paid credit card…" I let on.

"Whatever…" he replies.

"Remember Halloween?" I ask him.

"Yea… What about it?" he mumbles.

"Remember you, Gaara and I went trick-or-treating…?" I inquire.

"Yea…"

"Remember after when you brought Gaara to our room to trade candy…?"

"Jealous…?"

"No, but remember Gaara got this idea to stuff handy down my throat…?" my right eye twitches a little but stops.

"Yea!! That was HILARIOUS!!!!" he laughs.

My right eye twitches, but then I smile at him, I love it when he laughs.

"Look…" I point to Gaara, whose eyes are starting to open, "he's awakening…"

"GAARA!!!!" he yells and jumps on top of the awakening teen, what happens next is even funnier.

"Naru-Naruto…" Gaara gasp, I am laughing so hard that I almost can't hear him, "Need… air…"

Naruto immediately jumps off of him and starts doing the Heim-loch maneuver on him.

"What the FUCK, Naruto????????!!!" Gaara shouts, I start grabbing my sides because they are starting to hurt.

"What? Wrong thing to do…?" Naruto asks innocently, which can make anyone's heart melt, but Gaara isn't normal, is he?

"No, you are supposed to do CPR if they need air." Gaara sighs, which probably means that he forgives Naruto.

"Oh…" Naruto looks down at his feet, a pout traces his face.

"Aww! Don't pout!" I hug him from behind, which probably looks strange to Gaara because his invisible eye brows go up.

"Oh, yea!!!!!!! Sasuke and I are together!" Naruto happily says.

My right eye twitches and Gaara must have seen because he chuckles, I smirk and kiss Naruto on the neck three times, biting the second time to make a mark, Naruto yelps and I start to massage his sides, he calms down, but his heart starts racing.

"Ummm, Sasuke? What are you doing…?" Naruto asks me, I don't answer, I am staring at Gaara the whole time, I continue my barrage on Naruto, Gaara sits down, but not before I see the bulge in his pants. His hands start to tremble slightly, probably to try to stop the urge to touch himself, so he starts massaging his thighs as a substitute.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- The Lime******

"Gaara, so sorry to end this visit so quickly, considering after what happened, but we have to go back to our room, so, see you!" Naruto hurries out of the room.

"You can watch if you want…" I offer, a mischievous smile on my lips, I walk out and hurry to Naru's and my room.

I walk in to find that Naruto isn't there.

"Hmm, I could've sworn I saw him come in here…" I say to myself, when all of a sudden I am grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall I don't remember being there.

"Sasuke…" a husky voice comes from behind, the figure flips me over so I face him, I sigh, seeing it is Naruto.

"Weren't expecting me, Sasuke…?" he looks me over, which makes me all over shocked, but before I can speak, Naruto claims my lips, ravaging them, one of his hands pushes my left shoulder against the wall, his other hand holds my other hand. I whimper into his mouth, he merely smiles and backs us up. I think the side of the bed hit the backs of his knees because we collapse with me on top. He flips us over and breaks the kiss, we are both panting, he starts kissing my neck, my ultra sensitive spot and I moan, he seems to like that because he continues kissing one spot, which seems overall odd to me, but I don't mind, all of a sudden he bites down to make a mark.

I moan in pleasure, I start to move his shirt up, he takes it off and I put my arms around him, he bites down on my neck again and I dig my nails into his skin. He starts kissing down to my shoulder, before removing my shirt he whispers in my ear,

"I heard what you said to Gaara, and I will have you know that he is outside our door right now, touching himself, trying to hold back, should I invite him in…?" he chuckles and nods towards the door, not even waiting for my reply. I hear someone walk in and sit on the edge of the bed, I immediately knew it was Gaara because Naruto addresses him, "Gaara, feel free to help if you want, I'm sure Sasuke here won't mind."

Gaara nods obediently, holding his hard cock in his hand, I look at it for a couple of seconds before my head is roughly jerked to the side by Naruto, "Don't look at him, look at _me_." He seethes. I nod and start to grind our hips together, I see Naruto's face go from angry to content, I hear his moans and mewls. "More…" he breathes, and I happily comply, I grind our hips more. I moan Naruto's name as the friction becomes too much and I come, he chuckles and kisses my lips lightly before looking in my eyes. I see pure lust, like the Naruto I know is completely gone and this other person is here in his place. I feel kind of weird knowing that this was Naruto's body, but his mind is somewhere else entirely.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Didn't I satisfy you enough?" he coldly asks me, his eyes were like stones of lust, I am starting to get scared and worried now, I reply, "Naruto…? What has happened to you?" he merely chuckles and gets off of me, I whimper as the cold air hits my skin, "Gaara, get on top of Sasuke, do whatever you want, just make sure he is still a virgin when I get him back." He orders him, I think to myself, 'When he gets me 'back' ' I feel disgusted with myself, I am like a whore to these guys, most likely Gaara is paying Naruto ten dollars an hour to do almost whatever he wants with me.

Gaara notices my hesitance and asks Naruto, "Naruto, can we do this some other time…? I think I shouldn't really screw with my heart after what happened today and I don't think that Sasuke is in the mood for this anyway…" Naruto snaps back with, "That's only because he has already gotten off!!! The bastard is just being like his normal self, 'Sasuke this, Sasuke that' it always has to be about Sasuke!!!" I curl up to myself as tears sting my eyes, Gaara notices but he doesn't dare act on his impulses, 'I bet Naruto is really angry with me right now…' I think to myself as I slowly start to pass out.

"Well, I have to go anyway, it is nearing 7, dinner is going to be served in a half an hour, bye Naruto." Gaara says as he walks out the door and closes it behind him.

After the door closes Naruto re-dresses and walks over to me. He re-dresses me and orders me to stand up, I don't know what is going to happen, but I feel as if it is not going to be good, 'What is he going to do to me…?' I think to myself just before Naruto starts yelling at me, "What the fuck, Sasuke??? What the hell did you do back there??!!" he slaps me, hard, but I don't wince. "What." He slaps me again, "The." I finally get what he is going to do, he is going to hit me after every word he speaks, "FUCK!" he punches me, I feel my jaw cracking, and I swear that I hear it to, this time I fall back on to the bed. Naruto decides this may be a good advantage, he climbs on top of me and grabs my shoulders. He then starts to pull my body up and then slam it back down.

"Sasuke… What's the matter? Can't take a few slaps and punches?" he again chuckles, he pulls my body up once more before slamming it back down harder then before, I continue on my journey to pass out, hoping that it will stop before I wake up again. My body starts getting heavy as my eyelids droop. 'Why did this have to happen to me…?' is my last thought before I completely loose consciousness. My dreams are filled with horrible memories of Itachi and the family massacre, I can't stop shaking as the tears wrack my body. I feel arms wrap around my waist as I yell, hands start to massage my sides. I look immediately to Naruto's bed and notice he is sound asleep like always, my stomach growls and I double over in hunger, I look to the clock and see that it is 11:30, 'Damn, I must have missed dinner…' I think to myself. The hands move to my stomach and start to massage it. I feel someone's breath on my ear, they start to kiss my neck and I at once start to panic, 'Who the hell is this?! And why the hell are they doing this…?' thoughts start to rush through my mind, I try to wriggle out of the person's grasp, but their hold is strong, so I try another approach and turn around, the person allows this, fortunately for me. My eyes see black ringed eyes and I sigh knowing that it is only Gaara, 'Wait! Only Gaara?!' I start to panic again and he whispers, "Shh, don't panic, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He smiles at me and I smile back, I start to snuggle up to him and he holds me. "What happens if Naruto sees us…?" I whisper to him and he replies, "It doesn't matter." He points to a tan bag, "It's special sand, he won't piss me off or hurt the one I love…"

"I noticed you weren't at dinner today so I sneaked you some pieces of fruit and some bread, he stretches to grab his bag and opens to flap, some sand spills and it starts to float back in, "I can control sand." He informs me, "I have the One-Tailed Shukaku inside of me, Shukaku is a Raccoon by the way, that's why I can't sleep during the night, because they are nocturnal, but because he is a Dæmon I can't sleep at all." He tells me and I reply with, "That sucks." He gets a plastic bag from a side pocket and hands it to me, there is really weird colored chunks in it but I eat it anyway, it tastes pretty good, 'Beggars can't be choosers!' Runs a moral through my brain, after I finish I throw the bag in the trash can by the night stand and snuggle back up to Gaara. "You look like a peaceful angel when you sleep, the way the moonlight gently caresses your face, elongating every curve and edge of your exposed flesh." He coos in my ear, I smile, letting my teeth show through, he stares at me, memorizing every inch of the sight before him.

"Go to sleep, I will wake you up in the morning." He puts his arms around me and I slump into his grasp, allowing sleep to take control of my body.

My dreams are full of horrific sights, but every tear, every jolt of pain that goes through my heart as I watch the sight of my parents getting killed, Gaara holds me. When I start crying in my sleep, he wipes the tears and rub my sides to get me to calm down. At one point he starts to sing a lullaby to me…

"Hush little Sasuke,

Don't say a word,

Gaara's gonna buy you a mocking bird,

and if that mockingbird don't sing,

Gaara's gonna buy you a diamond ring,

and if that diamond ring turns brass,

Gaara's gonna buy you …"

I don't hear the rest because I let sleep take over my body once more, the next time I woke up it is to Naruto screaming, "What the hell, Gaara?!" he attempts to punch Gaara but the sand blocks him, I see Naruto's knuckles turn bloody and the skin rips from the sand wall. Naruto looks at he sand terrified, he backs up and Gaara steps forward, "I saw you hit Sasuke last night, and I am telling you that it won't happen again, not on my watch." Gaara's eyes lose all feeling except pure hatred, "What the hell happened to you Naruto? What happened to the cheery and hyper person that once consumed your soul entirely? What happened to you not wanting me to kill anyone else to feel alive? What happened on feeling alive just by being with ones that care and love you?" he asks him. Naruto's eyes turn dead as he replies, "That is none of your damn business, Gaara!" Gaara merely plays with his sand as he retorts, "It is when you hurt the one I love…"

"Sasuke loves me!" Naruto yells at him.

"Why should he when you hit him?!" Gaara answers.

"It doesn't matter what I do to him!!"

I gasp and start shivering as I repeat the words over and over in my head, 'Naruto doesn't love me, he is using me…' Gaara immediately looks over at me, his eyes show sympathy as if saying, 'I am sorry you had to find out this way…' Naruto sees this and steps forward towards me, sand flies up and blocks his path, "Don't you dare…" Gaara warns. Naruto gives up and goes back to his bed, Gaara runs over to me and starts to hold me. Tears start to roll down my face as he runs his fingers through my hair, kissing the back of my head while cooing in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Why?**

"Why…? Why me…?" I ask him, Gaara continues to hold and comfort me.

"Shh, it's OK, it's not your fault…" He tells me.

"But he… he hates me!!!" Tears continue to wrack my body as I double over in agony, my eyes went wide as I saw Naruto gently crawl up to me.

"Get… away… from… him…" Gaara warns him, but he keeps crawling towards me.

"Just… let me speak to him alone… I promise I won't lay a hand on him." He keeps up his quest to get to me, but sand starts to flurry around him like a snowstorm.

"I'll be watching, you lay a finger on him and all you will see is darkness." Gaara cautions, he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

"Sasuke… I am so sorry for yesterday, that wasn't me, that was the Fox talking…" he takes a step closer to me, the sand starts moving faster around him, I look towards the window in our door to see Gaara's piercing aqua eyes.

"Please forgive me…?" he takes my hand in his and the sand attacks his body, he puts my hand up to his lips and kisses it, the sands starts squeezing him.

"STOP IT, GAARA!!! PLEASE!!!" I shout out to him, the sand lets go of Naruto's unconscious body, I run up to him and drape my arms around him.

"Naruto…" my fingers wrap around his cold hand, I can see that his breathing is getting shallower so I call for a doctor.

"I…love…you…" he squeezes my hand weakly, I move so that his head in resting on my lap, I use my other hand to brush my fingers through is hair.

"I love you too, Naruto, forever and ever, just please pull through… Please… I will protect you forever and ever." I whisper, while I stare right into his eyes, the eyes that I fell in love with, the oceanic eyes and the cute whisker scars. Tears group in my eyes and start to fall, each one falling between each of the whisker scars. I watch as the light in his eyes slowly fades so they are just dull orbs.

"No… NARUTO!!!" The tears are coming faster now, I start to panic so I begin to do CPR, it has been about a minute after Naruto stopped breathing and I know that the body won't be able to be revived if over five minutes pass. I run out of the room and get some of those charge things that the doctors used on Gaara, my heart is pounding in my chest as I run back into my room. I charge them up and shout, "CLEAR!!!" Naruto's body reacts the same as Gaara's did, although his chest wasn't starting to raise and fall as oxygen pumps into his lungs.

"He's dead…" I admit to myself as tear after tear roll down my face, for the next ten minutes I watch in awe as my once boyfriend lays dead before me. Two minutes pass and a red aura surrounds his body, it lifts him up and he opens his eyes. "Naruto!!" I yell happily, but as I stare into his eyes I notice that they are changing, they are violet now, but they are slowly changing to red. He starts to growl and I start to get scared, I shout, "SOMEBODY!!!!!" doctors rush in and take out a syringe. "Kid, don't watch this, please don't…" one of them asks me.

"Alright…" I reluctantly say and I cover my eyes, but I start to peek. I watch the horrors pass before my eyes, the doctor jabs the needle into Naruto's arm and he starts convulsing, they drop and leave him there. As they walk out the door I overhear some of their conversation, they are talking about the latest football game while my boyfriend is laying here convulsing like he is having a seizure, eventually he stops and lays there, his chest heaving up and down.

"Sas-Sasuke…?" he asks me.

"Yes, Naruto?" I reply.

"Hold… Me…" he chokes out, and I do, I hold him tightly in my arms and he starts to snuggle, I can see his chest move up and down. His body is still somewhat cold, but it is starting to warm up again.

"I love… you." he says as I continue to brush his hair with my fingers, I want to move from this spot, but I don't dare, it might harm Naruto's recovery.

"You…can move… I'll stay… here…" his strangled tone worries me and I stretch and get a pillow from my bed. I gently put it under his head as I inch my way closer to Naruto's body, 'We need a blanket!' I suddenly think as I rush to get one from the closet.

"Sasuke… I don't need a blanket…" he whispers as I gently start to climb into the blanket.

"Yes you do…" I tell him as I gently take his limp body in my hands, I snuggle up to him and delicately brush his hair with my fingers.

"No I don't…" he tells me as he starts to smell my pillow and my body, I look curiously at him.

"I love the way you…smell…" he says as he continues to smell me.

"OK…" I reply to the comment.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I really do love you, and I am so sorry about yesterday and earlier today…" he apologizes, tears form in his eyes and I forgive him entirely.

"It's OK… Shh, I forgive you, don't worry." I encourage him.

"OK!!" He starts to snuggle up to me and I hold him close to my body.

"I love you, Naru-kun." I told him.

"I love you, Sasy." He replies.

"Now go to sleep, please…" I ask him.

"But… I just got back!!" he protests.

"We will have plenty of time to catch up later…"

"But… I'm hungry…" he tells me and I can hear his stomach growling.

"Fine." I sigh and give up, "Let's go get lunch." I stand up and help Naruto.

"I can walk on my own, Sasuke." I know, but I don't care, I want Naruto to lean on my arm just in case so I hold him against my arm.

"Sasuke…" he starts to warn me but I take no heed.

"Naruto, I want you to hold my arm, I want you to hold onto me like you truly love me." I reply to his coarse warning.

He just rolls his eyes and does as I ask, I start to hum happily to myself and Naruto stares at me like I have uncovered a lost book or something, then he just smiles the wonderful smile he usually gives everyone, but something is different about this one, but before I can realize what it is, he shoots out of the room like fire was in it, I race after him, 'What the hell?!' I think to myself as Naruto makes a sharp turn, I slap my forehead and turn the corner right before Naruto makes a huge entrance by shouting, "I AM… BACK!!!" I just walk my usual pace into it, being my usual self as I follow him. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head slightly seeing a glimpse of red hair and black ringed eyes. Anger boils beneath my skin as I make my hand into a fist, I notice that he doesn't have his tan bag so I dare to punch him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I spit the words out as I punch him, I walk away as he crumples to the ground in pain.

"SASUKE!" I hear someone shout so I look toward the person who yelled my name, seeing it was Naruto I walked over to his table and sat down, I see Haku, Zabuza, Shino, and Sasori already at the table. Before I could get a word out, Naruto latches onto my arm, I sigh contentedly, noticing that people are staring, I clear my throat and am about to tell them the big news when everyone shouts, "CONGRAGULATIONS!!!" Naruto beams, and I smile at him. I kiss his cheek lovingly and he leans his head on my shoulder. Everyone makes a content sigh and coos at how cute we are together before they just stop, not another word comes out of their mouths so I look around, sure enough, Gaara is glaring at each and everyone one of them, 'Enough is enough, this has got to stop!' I think as I stand up and walk over to him.

"Gaara." I curtly say to him.

"Sasuke." He replies.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I ask him.

"Umm, eating my lunch…? If that's against the law, that's news to me, please don't arrest me!! I beg of you!" is his sarcastic reply.

"The only thing I need you to beg for is your life tonight at midnight, your hands will be bloody with your own blood, your body will be convulsing like you're having a seizure, your heart will pound in your chest as I rip it open with a sharpened bicycle spoke. For the final touch I will rip your heart out of your chest and you will see your heart pound one last, and final time before you see complete darkness…" I chuckle coldly and watch his every move, he seems unfazed at first, but then I think he realizes who was talking to him because tears come to his eyes and he starts hyperventilating. I take it all in and memorize the scene before me.

"Any questions…?" I ask him, but receive no answer so I take that as a 'no', and I just walk away like I just commented on his new hair-do while he is freaking out.

I get back to the table and sit down, Naruto latches back onto my arm and I kiss the top of his head affectionately, I heard his delighted mewls and smile, I sense someone behind me and I turn around to see Gaara, his eyes hold a deathly glare which is only meant for me as he says, "Wouldn't that be a shame if that happened to you first…" I just turn around and ignore him because I know it is just a hollow threat.

"What was that about!?" Haku asks me.

"Oh, nothing, just something about a threat he received from me concerning something I would rather not talk about to anyone except Naruto." I reply.

"Oh, OK, that is fine." He dismisses the subject.

I steal a few bites from Naruto's pizza, much to his dismay, and some of his carrots which he doesn't mind and notice that lunch is over so I gather Naruto by saying, "Come Naruto, time to get back to our room." He protests at first but eventually I make him an offer of which he can't refuse. At first, he reluctantly walks out of the cafeteria but in due time he is humming and practically dragging me down the hallway to our room.

When we get to our room he throws the pillow and blanket off the floor and onto my bed, he pushes the two beds together and jumps onto the beds. Before I can protest, he switches our pillows so he has mine. My right eye twitches before I remember what he said earlier and just smile at him, he smiles back and my heart melts as I crawl onto my side of the bed. I remember that we both have to take our medications and I remind him, "Naruto, pill time, after that you can snuggle all you want with me." Instead of protesting like I thought he would, he just nods and walks over to the counter where we both keep our pill bottles. He gets one glass of water from the bathroom before walking over to me, I see him take his, he hands the glass and my bottle over to me and I take mine. After I swallow, put the cup and pill bottle onto my night stand, my face immediately is slammed down into the bed and I feel Naruto hugging and snuggling up to me.

"Umm, Naruto?" Is my reply to his outright behavior.

"I wanna snuggle!" he begs me.

"Alright, we can snuggle, but can I get into a comfortable position first?" I ask him.

"Fine…" He reluctantly says to me as I get myself into a comfortable position

"Done?" He asks me, and I nod to him, I feel his arms weave themselves around my waist. I feel his head on my shoulder and his warm breath against my neck. I start to blush and feel blood rush southward. He starts to kiss my neck, and move his hands all over my chest.

"Naru-Naruto…?" I stutter out.

"Yes, Sasuke…?" He pronounces every syllable of my name and I start to moan.

"You like that, don't you Sasuke…?" I nod and he continues to caress my chest.

"Turn around… I want to see your face." I do as I am told and as soon as I turn around, Naruto seizes my lips with his own. I whimper at the harshness of the kiss and start to worry that the Fox is coming out again, but Naruto starts to massage my lips with his and my worry melts away with every move. When Naruto ends the kiss, I snivel.

"Time to go to sleep…" He tells me and my right eye twitches, he smiles mischievously.

"It's only for an hour, don't worry, I will be here when you wake up…" He states as he yawns, I smile at him and he pecks my cheek once before wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you, Naru-kun…" I say.

"I love you too, my Sasy…" he replies.

I notice that my 'situation' is still there and I am desperate to get rid of it. I don't want to wake Naruto up by unwrapping his arms and walking to the bathroom, so I guess I will just have to do this here. I stretch to get a tissue from my night stand and take my hard cock out of my pants. I hold in a moan as the cold air hits it, I wrap my hand around it and start to pump. My sight goes blurry as I imagine Naruto's mouth being there, sucking and licking it. I continue to hold back moans as I get closer and closer, pre-cum leaks from the tip and I use it for lubricant. I stop my hand to hold back, I want to keep this as long as I can. After I calm down I start to pump again, my cock desperate for release. I use my other hand to cover the head with the tissue, I whisper Naruto's name as my eyesight becomes white and I cum. I clean myself up so Naruto doesn't realize what I did, I throw the tissue away and law there, waiting for sleep to take my body away.

Soon sleep regains my body and my dreams are filled with the future, I can see Naruto and myself by the Christmas tree, snowflakes dancing their way to the ground outside, a lit fire crackling in the fireplace. I notice gifts under the tree and give a curious look at Naruto, he merely smiles and tells me to wait a couple of hours. I look at the mantle, it standing proudly above the fireplace, there are four stockings hanging from it, I look above the stockings to see two school pictures representing a girl and a boy, both with black hair. The girl has oceanic eyes like Naruto and the boy has the coal colored licorice eyes that I have. Some of the girls hair is tied back in a beautiful, orange satin bow, the boy's hair was styled like Naruto's with gel. The backgrounds are both a ravishing navy blue, and I am amazed at how well they look like myself and Naruto. Suddenly my attention is snapped back to two identical twins bouncing on my lap, I smile at them and they smile wide smiles back, I tell them they can open up their presents now and they bounce with even more energy than before. They both rush to the Christmas tree and hurriedly, but carefully, look through the presents to find ones with their names on it. They both find four each and ask to open one, I can tell they love the mystery of opening them because the boy automatically asks for help in opening a remote control car. I walk into the kitchen to get some scissors and walk back, I kindly help the boy in opening the toy's packaging.

Suddenly the girl speaks up and asks if she can keep the bow for a new hair bow, Naruto replies, "Of course Tara! Why not? I am sure Sasuke would love to help you put that in, do you want to put it in your hair right now?" she nods and I walk over to her, I kneel down and gently take the bow from her, I tie it in her hair and ask, "Why don't you open your present now? I am sure you will love it." She nods again and begins to open the package. The boy asks, "Why isn't this incessant thing working?!" he tries moving one of the joysticks around and stares at it, "Leo, it is probably because it doesn't have any batteries, I will go get some." Naruto says as he stands up, the girl gasps as she gazes at the parcel, I look over her shoulder and see a beautiful silver charm bracelet accompanying a silver necklace with a locket on it, I notice that it also came with a sparkly bow. "It's so pretty…" she touches the locket and smiles, "Wow, Tara, it is so lovely, why don't you wear that when we go out to dinner tonight?" I ask her and she nods again, by this time Naruto was working on getting the batteries inside the controller, "Can I open the other presents now?" she asks Naruto, he smiles and says, "Yes, you may." She opens a slightly larger bundle saving the bow again.

The package contains a ravishing blue satin dress with black ballet flats and white stockings to match, she gently touched the dress as her mouth became an 'o' shape. I could tell she loved it because she smiled as she felt the fabric beneath the tips of her fingers, I gasp and say, "Tara! It is so ravishing!!!" she smiles at me before motioning Naruto to come over and hugs us both. "Thank you… So much, for everything…" she whispers in our ears. Leo starts to open up his next present and we all watch, Tara sits down and crosses her legs, she puts her hands politely in her lap and waits silently. "WOW!! IT'S SO COOL!!!!" he yells and we all smile, he lifts the present up to show us what it is, it's a toy plane, he tries to open it before giving up and asking Naruto for help. Naruto gently takes it out of his hands as he takes off the packaging and hands it back it him, Leo runs around with it in his hands as he makes airplane noises.

Tara spoke up and asks if she can open her third of four presents, Naruto and I both nod to her and she delicately opens her third gift, she again saves the bow. She slowly takes off the wrapping paper, the paper looks so strong but she guides it off the box with ease. "Wow…" I again look over her shoulder to see a face of a beautiful porcelain doll with brown hair and blue eyes, "What are you going to call the doll, Tara?" I ask and she replies, "I am going to call her Joy…" I respond, "That is a gorgeous name…" She looks up at me with eyes filled with happiness, I smile at her and she again smiles back. Leo clears his throat and asks to open his third present, Naruto nods again and he attacks his present, I merely chuckle as I notice how much Leo is like Naruto, not only in looks, but his personality is almost identical to my Naru's. Leo holds his third gift up for all of us to see and I notice that it is a remote controlled dinosaur, he again tries to open it up and succeeds. "Yes…" he cheers to himself as he throws the packaging away, "Ha! You can't beat me!!!" he yells at the trash can. I hear Tara giggle to herself and I whisper in her ear, "Come on, Tara. You can do it, giggle out loud…" and she does, she giggles out loud and it is music to my ears.

"I am going to open my last present now…" she announces, I gently hand it to her and she took it, her small six year old hands looking so tiny under the box. She sits down and places the box down so delicately, I almost forget that she is six. She gasps for the final time as she looked down at the box, it holds, so sensitively, her last gift, it is a breath-taking sight, I silently look over her shoulder and gasp myself as I comes face to face with an extraordinary coat, it has a navy blue and orange spiral on the back, and I guess that is our family symbol, it was black and red with white clouds on the inside pockets. It is embroidered with her name and I gasp at the sight, such a wonderful gift that should be put to good use but yet be kept in top condition. "Oh my… Tara, I am speechless as to the beauty of this coat." I say, but I look to Naruto worriedly, as if to say 'We have to talk, later…'

"Wow, Tara, it's so fine." Naruto says but continues, "Sasuke, why don't you open your gift?" he asks me and I look towards the tree, seeing that there is four more presents, I bite my lip and start to chew it, but eventually give up and just crawl towards the tree. I gently pick a small box, I untie the ribbon and give it to Tara for a hair bow. I notice that it is a jewelry case and gently open it, there, reflecting in the light of the fire, I see the most beautiful platinum ring with engraved letters saying, 'I love you, forever and ever, I can't picture a world without you by my side…' my heart melts and I look towards Naruto pleadingly, he just smiles and nods, tears of happiness flood my eyes as I carry the small box to him. He takes it from my hands and removes the ring from the case, he takes my hand in his and puts it on my ring finger while asking me, "Sasuke, will you marry me?" My other hand goes to my mouth, "YES!!!! Of course!!!" I embrace him and kiss him passionately, my lips claiming his for my own, my arms wrap around his neck and push his head too make the kiss more forceful, by the time we reach for a breath we are panting.

"Naruto…" I gasp, I remember the other presents under the tree and ask Tara and Leo to give me the rest, they comply and carefully hand them to me. "Thank you." I say as I put the gifts in my lap. "Your last gift is from the kids and I…" Naruto says as I slowly unbind the ribbon, I see a small box and take the top off, sitting inside is a small statue of a chibi nine-tailed fox, behind it is an orange spiral, I smile to myself as my thoughts trail off. "Do you like it, Sasy?" Naruto asks me and I nod my head, completely speechless to the gifts I have been given. I forgot what I gave Naruto and I wait for him to open his gifts, his hesitance worries me and I hold my hand out for him to hold it, I guess that gives him courage because he unties the ribbon with one long move. He opens the jewelry box that I give him and sees another platinum ring engraved with, 'I have known you for years, but yet it seems like forever, we are kindred spirits and soul mates…' He seems speechless at first before I take his left hand and gently take the ring out of his hand. I slide it onto his ring finger while saying, "I love you so much, please marry me?" My Naruto is completely wordless as he kisses me, after the kiss ends he replies, "Of course, I love you with all my heart, my soul, and so much more. I can never see anything clearly without you by my side, my thoughts aren't all jumbled up into one crammed place. There is space and air, room to move about, I love you, Sasuke because I know that I do the same for you, I know that you would want to be together with me for the rest of our lives, however long that may be. You see me for who I truly am, you bring out the best in me, my best combat fights are with you, you make my strength rise up to the surface and reunite with my being, even if it has to be only for a few minutes or two hours."

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?!" someone starts to shake my body up and down, my thoughts start to jumble as I am brought back to reality. I moan in agony as a headache starts to form, but my vision remains black. My throat hurts so much that it prevents me from speaking out, all I see is parts of my dream pass in front of my eyes, I want so much to fall back asleep, but with this 'someone' shaking me I don't think I can.

"Sasuke, please wake up…?" 'Someone' yells at me, I feel droplets of water on my face, the person has stopped shaking me and I am glad for it, I feel the person's lips on my own but I don't return it, I think I forgot because I am starting to run out of air. My muscles are stiff and my joints are stuck, I can't breathe now and the 'someone's' tongue is invading my mouth. I start to struggle for air, but the person either doesn't notice or doesn't care. I start to wish that I would just pass out because of lack of oxygen. My moans of struggle start to become more evident as the person went on, I hope that 'someone' would stop, finally, I got an idea, I bite hard on the 'someone's' tongue and I hear them yelp in pain. I start to taste a liquid that tastes like copper, it is too watery to be milk and it is to thick to be water, so I am guessing it is blood.

I feel my body being moved and I slowly drift off back to my dream world, my sight goes from black to white, I see myself, standing there, looking amiss. I hear nothing, I feel nothing, I smell nothing. I shout out my name, but it seems that the sound only goes so far before it fades. I frown and continue to watch my other self, but the body wasn't moving. I try to step forward but I am frozen, I turn around in my spot, eyeing my surroundings closely, but all I see is white, pure white. I reach out, but don't touch anything, suddenly, I feel a slow wave of air, it is warm and smells of flowers.

"Help… Me…" I whisper, and continue to reach out. I wish Naruto was here, maybe he would know what to do. "Naruto…" I pronounce every syllable, tears start to sting my eyes as I remember that he is not here. Suddenly, my surroundings change as I am transported onto a beach, my shoes disappear and my jeans become longer. They tuck under my heels and the ocean flows over my toes, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around. I gasp as I realize that the person standing in front of me is Naruto, I smile and he smiles back, but his teeth don't show, his eyes don't squint, and his face is stiff, like he has to force the smile. I put my hands behind his head and bring his lips to mine, his are cold, and not soft like the real Naruto's is. The tears flow down my cheeks, I don't feel as if he is kissing me back, I break the kiss and frown. "You aren't Naruto…" He continues to hold me with those cold, frozen hands, it doesn't look like he's breathing, but I don't worry, I actually don't care, if this isn't Naruto, then I don't give a fuck. I would rather die than cheat on Naruto, that's when the 'Naruto' in front of me starts to shimmer and ripple, like your reflection in a pond, when suddenly a drip of sweat drops and hits the surface of the water. I hear an orchestra of sounds, from a distance, but yet so close I could almost touch them, it ranges from the sound of a thunderstorm, to the sounds of a breeze through a forest.

The shape from 'Naruto' changes into a shape that can only be described as water floating in the air, it plays scenes of my childhood, I see my mother and my father again, all the people that were killed during the massacre, "Mother, Father, Itachi…" I spoke involuntarily, when suddenly I gasp and see Naruto standing there, I see that he is trying to coax me to go into the floating water mirror, I shake my head and mouth, "How do I know you're the real thing?" he mouths back, "If I'm not, you can go back through the door…" I still have my doubts, so I mouth, "Why don't you come here?" he shakes his head as I suddenly realize that I am not actually on a beach, I am dreaming. But this is a nice dream, a friendly one that I don't want to end so quickly, so I mouth, "Why not?" he mouths back, "Because I want you here, I don't want to go into your dreamland." I suddenly comprehend that this isn't the real Naruto at all, Naruto would gladly accept my offer and glide out of the floating water mirror, hold me and caress me until I felt warm or wanted to dance. I mouth as a reply, "I want to dance with you…" he shakes his head again, so I give up, I turn my back on the Naruto impostor and my whole body starts to shake as my eyes fill with unused tears. 'What is happening to me…?' I think to myself as I sit down on the beach, I hold sand in my hand and watch as it sifts through my fingers. 'What have I ever done to deserve this…?' I contemplate to myself and I lay down. My hair's getting sandy, but I don't care, I look up at the sky with the suns rays warming my skin, I see clouds pass by in different shapes and sizes. I smile and lick my lips, a small shine emanates from my lower lip as the suns rays bounce off.

I recite a poem that Itachi wrote me the night of the massacre:

I leave all those whom I loved behind,

My soul cast away like crumpled paper,

But I sit here alone and depressed,

I kiss death as if it is a horrible thing,

But I know it is a lovely, beautiful thing,

All of my friends sit and cry,

My dead body laying in a black rimmed casket,

Everyone stares ahead hoping that I will rise again,

But I won't, I never will, my heart stopped beating,

It stopped beating the moment I realized everyone abandoned me,

I cried out but received no reply,

I sat in the corner, crying my eyes out,

Shadows bounce off my tears displaying acts of uncertainty,

My beloved's face on every one.

That person, is you Sasuke, I love you, with all my heart.

Someday you will understand why I did this, I am sure you hate me right now, but I can't seem but hope that you will forgive me one day, and on that day, you will write to me, sending it to this address, I have made sure that I receive it the moment it arrives, I don't care what I have to do, you are my little brother, and I know that you dislike me calling you that but, it is not an insult, merely a gesture of affection. I have to go now, I hear your footsteps and your cry for Mother and Father. I am so sorry that I have to do this, but I really want you to live a happy life, one that you will not get here in this house, I am sorry I have to put you in a psyche ward. I want you to always be safe, and always be happy, at first, you will be annoyed with your roommate, Uzumaki Naruto, but you will grow to love him and care for him. It will take time, just like it will to forgive me. I love you forever, , ITACHI

I never understood why 'love, Itachi' was in capital letters, but yet, I know why he did this, he loves me, and wants me to have a good life. I don't think he ever wanted me to have to come here, but I believe that it was for the best. I believe that I will have to stay here until he gets things in order. When that time comes, I hope that I can take Naruto with me, if I can't, then I guess I will stay here.

I get up and prepare to get ready for sundown, when suddenly my surroundings start to shimmer, I look strangely at it and notice with every sparkle, I start to see that it is becoming a dark room, I see a man, dressed in all black, with long, cascading hair. He turns to me, his hair swaying to the motion of his body, I look into his eyes, like black marbles, void of emotion until he lay his eyes upon me. His eyes fill with unshed tears and he runs up to me, captures me in his arms and starts to hug and hold me. He purrs words into my ear of that of a Father, I smile and hug him back, tears of joy spring into my eyes and roll down my cheeks, what a happy moment in my life.

His arms are cold, just like Naruto's lips, I look into his eyes and he smiles, but it's just like Naruto's, completely barren, empty, and I don't understand, 'Why is this happening, why is there fake emotion…?' I contemplate myself. "I love you, little brother!" he pokes my forehead and I step back. Completely taken aback by what he said, I am puzzled at first, but finally understand, my mind wants me to live these dreams, completely accept the differences and be happy with the changes. I am not happy with the changes, not happy about the way people are completely counterfeiting these emotions. "I'm kind of tired, may I take a nap…?" I ask him, he nods as he put his hand on the small of my back and leads me to a bedroom, I lay on the bed and curl up in a ball. Itachi curls up beside me and I snuggle up in his arms, I mewl and feel his lips on the top of my head, he whispers, "I love you, Sasuke. Have nice dreams!" I just smile, knowing that he doesn't say that to anyone else.

I start to dream, but they are just a flurry of pictures in a blizzard of emotions carrying my thoughts like leaves floating down from the tree. "Help me… Itachi…" it comes out as a coarse whisper, when it really wants to come out as a scream. "I'm here, I'm here, baby brother…" Itachi wraps my arms around my waist and start to calm down. I giggle and fall back asleep. "Sasuke, I'm here, please snuggle…" Itachi susurrations in my ear. I do as he says and snuggle up to him. "I love you, Itachi." I whisper back. He smiles and caresses my back, gently cooing into my ear, making my heart flutter with each note of his vociferation.

I am suddenly pulled from my dreamlike state and thrown into a huge amount of physical pain. I bite my tongue and will my head to go back to dreaming, it's no use, the suffering is too great. I start to wince as I feel something being jabbed into my stomach, I hear voices speaking facts like, 'The patient is responsive to pain, pulse is 180/40.' And stuff like that. All to suddenly I hear frantic screams and I am being shaken, quickly I hear the scuffling of feet and the shaking stops, but the screams become more and more frantic as I am put down again, gently this time. I feel a hand stroking my face leading to my hair, finger brushing it and getting the tangles out. Someone kisses my forehead and I hear them walk off, I breathe out when I hear the door close delicately, hoping the person didn't hear me. I try to turn on my side but much to my dismay the doctors put an IV in my left arm so I can't move and lay unto my side.

The pain starts to subside and I realize that I am fully awake now, I call for a nurse and one immediately appears by my side, a clipboard in her hand. "Hello, Mr. Uchiha, I see that you are awake." She smiles sweetly at me and I stare back, I frown. "Can I leave now? I have things to do." I inertly say, I mentally note the changes in her behavior, but I also note that I have to buy a camcorder and send a video of me to him. Continuing this mental to-do list, I list that I also have to snuggle with Naruto and take a shower. "I am sorry, Mr. Uchiha, I cannot allow that, your main doctor, a…" she checks her clipboard, flipping through papers and finally finds it, "Mr. Orochimaru…" she looks disgusted at the clipboard and mumbles to herself, "He's a really creepy doctor, but a damn good one…" and walks out, before exiting the room she looks back and tells me, "I am the main nurse on your case, just call for a nurse and if another one comes in, ask for a Shizune." I nod and hurriedly reply, "When can I get out of here? I really have things to do." she just giggles and responses, "We can have you out as early as next week, if you need things to do, I can get you a pen and paper to write them down, if you would like?" I nod again, she exits the room, but as soon as she disappears, she reappears. "Here you go, Mr. Uchiha. I hope you have a nice night, is there anyone I should be warned not to let in after hours? And I also need a list of people I may allow after hours. If that wouldn't be so much help." She hands me a white pad of paper and two writing utensils, a blue erasable pen and an orange mechanical pen.

I write down two lists, one is "PEOPLE TO ALLOW AFTER HOURS" which consists of: Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, Sasori, Itachi, Shino, and Hinata. The second one is "PEOPLE TO BAN FROM COMING AFTER HOURS" consisting of: Gaara, Temari, Kankouro, Ino, and Sakura. "I love you, Naruto…" I whisper to the paper. Just then, I hear a couple knocks on the door, I say, "Come in!" and nurse Shizune pops her head in, "I am not sure if I should allow this guy in, umm, I need those lists so I can ask for his name and see if he can come in…" she walks over to me and gently takes the pad out, she flips through the two pages like she did the clipboard and walks out once more. I hear mumbled voices and she pops her head in again, "Umm, Mr. Uchiha? Someone special is here to visit you." she smiles at me all too sweetly and I wonder who could possibly be here.

I nod for her to bring the person in, and she walks in, she nods to the person outside and they walk in. I gasp and motion for them to come and hug me. They walk up to me, gently say, "I love you, Sasuke…" and bear hugs me… "I love you too." I hug back, allowing my weak body to slowly sink into the protruding arms. I don't know if this is real or a dream, regardless, I like it, I don't care.

I close my eyes and lay back down, I feel a breeze with that smell and melt into it. I see Naruto's face lighting up the night. I smile to him, and I wish that he was really here with me. I feel the wind pick me up and swirl me around, my hair gently starts to spike up into it's usual fashion. I sigh and then the wind places me back down, I am gently placed on the ground and I start to walk. I stop and do a 360, trying to memorize where I am, I determine that I am on the same beach shore that I was when I hugged and kissed Naruto.

I sit down on the beach, eyeing the ocean tide, I don't know much about the ocean so I do not know if it is low-tide or high-tide. I silently watch the ocean climb the sandy beach like a rock climber scales a mountain. I watch as shells are scattered and taken from their place, I watch as the stars and the moon's light reflect off of the ocean. The clouds in the sky are limited, but yet so dense you cannot see through. I see a dolphin leap out of the ocean as it does a swan dive back into it. My fingers dredge into the sand and I dare to get up, I slowly walk to the wet sand, I get down on my knees and again my fingers spoon the wet sand, creating balls of the sand. I close my eyes as tears run down my face as I see the horrible sights before me, I see Naruto dying in a hospital bed, an IV dripping down into a tube that was attached to his right arm.

I see doctors going in and out of his room, with blood covered bandages dirtying their gloves and hospital coats. I look through the eyes of Sakura, who is crying her eyes out, whispering to Naruto that everything is going to be all right, that Sasuke will be there soon, just wait for him to get here. I see one cerulean eye open, but it looks half dead. I see Naruto trying to move his left arm, but Sakura stops him, "You shouldn't move, it could damage whatever healing you have done." He only groaned in response, he turned his head slightly and opened up both eyes, just staring at the hospital ceiling like it had something interesting stuck on it. He whispered something inaudible, Sakura furrowed her brows in response.

Suddenly, Naruto closes his eyes and his body starts to pale, his body becomes limp as I hear a loud, never-ending, 'beep' and I know that Naruto was gone, forever. I try to cry out his name but Sakura's body doesn't let me, it is as if I was put on mute. My, eh, Sakura just starts to break down in tears, nurses suddenly pour in and I know that they have been standing outside Naruto's room for at least an hour, so they have to have been waiting for the 'beep' to echo off of the halls. The nurses look disgustingly at Naruto, and sullenly at Sakura, they are probably sorry for the poor girl for even having to be around him, and then they must have realized that she considered Naruto a friend and they start to look at her the way they did him.

I gasp and wrench my eyes open, I never want to see that ever again, how Naruto looked so weak, how he just wanted me there but I wasn't… I get up to walk around, as soon as I start walking, there is a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down to see a strip of red, dripping down is a crimson liquid pooling around my feet. Unknowingly I scream out in pain, I crumple to the ground in agony, a look of pain probably etched into my face as I feel myself being ripped apart by an unknown source. A swarm of bravery swipes around me and I try to get up to walk, all too suddenly, the pain comes back and I crumble back to the ground, my sanity deteriorating right in front of me.

I pretend Naruto is here, caressing my cheek while humming into my ear a tune of happiness and hope. I lay down, forcing myself to forget about the pain and just focus on the imaginary Naruto. I feel his invisible hands migrate down to my neck, massaging all of my problems and pain away. Focusing on Naruto's hands has made me forget all of the pain now, it's like my blood soaking my shirt isn't there, like I am floating in the sky. "Naruto…" I whisper softly, almost silently wishing he was really here.

I feel stabs of pain and I dare to look down, I see the incision being sewn together. Again I sigh to myself as I feel something stabbing into the inside of my elbow, slowly I feel myself losing all the pain I had. I close my eyes, and I see a figure. The figure looks like my twin, only he has sickly pale skin and red ringed eyes, they are puffy like he has been crying. My body seems to ripple as my surroundings are changed, there is a river, and a blooming willow that seems to glow pink swaying in the nonexistent breeze, the figure is unexpectedly standing in front of a enlarged version of the gift Naruto gave me for Christmas, on the base Uzumaki Naruto is engraved. I see the motif's hand suddenly crackle and glow different blues, he holds it directly in front of his face, as if admiring his creation. All too soon his hand moves to right in front of his heart, he plunges the chakra ball into his heart and dies instantly, his lifeless body crumbling to the ground, the tears still wet against his cheeks, not yet dried. I gasp in dismay…

I am pulled out of my dream-like state as I crack my eyelids up, wincing at the sudden intrusion of light, I see a tuft of sunshine blond hair in the corner of my left eye. Unexpectedly that sunshine blond hair is right in front of my eyes as I soon see cerulean blue eyes staring into my onyx ones. Naruto is holding both of my hands in his, his thumbs, gently kneading my palms in circular motions.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!" Naruto exclaims, I look at him… His eyes are red ringed from crying, and his sunshine hair is now a dull yellow, the grease caking onto it. His orange jumpsuit smells of dirtiness and of stale hospital smell. He smiles at me, his teeth are yellow from not brushing, his breath smells weird. I take a better look at his face, it is not tan, it looks frail and pale, as if he hasn't eaten for a long time.

"Naruto… Are… How…?" I can't seem to put a full sentence together, my throat is scratchy and parched, I try to swallow, but that only irritates it further, I grimace.

"I haven't left your side once since you went comatose…" He motions to a small table, it had bottles full of a yellow liquid, brown chunks float in some of them.

I gag… "I think I just barfed a little…" I cough and the small amount of vomit deposits onto my clenched hand. I wipe it on Naruto's jacket.

"HEY!!!!! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET!!!" I crack a smile at him and reply, "Apparently no your lucky one…"

I grab the front of his jacket and crush our lips together, our lips gently complete the others, pressing into more kisses. I wrap my arm around his neck and entwine my fingers into his greasy hair, I frown when I realize I'll have to clean under my fingernails next time I take a shower. I smile when I remember I am kissing the one I love, I feel him smiling back, my tongue tracing his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he grants. Our tongues immediately meet each other and wrap around the other's. I nip his upper lip, and he moans in response, our tongues continue to battle for dominance. I drag him on top of me, although I feel his total weight on me, compressing my chest, I can't seem to feel any problem breathing. We continue to make out and I snake a cautious hand up his shirt, and start playing with a nipple, he moans and his delicious breath mingles with mine, I remember now why his breath smelled weird… He probably hasn't eaten for three days.

My fingers twist his hair and I apply more pressure so I can crush our lips together even harder, our tongues are still dancing their dance. I break our kiss, e are both panting, I look up at Naruto… His bruised lips from our kisses look absolutely beautiful on him, my hand is still playing with his hardened nipple.

I give him a mischievous smile and rip the IV from my arm, he looks worried at first, before I grab his jacket and gently take it off, revealing a black muscle shirt with an orange spiral on the front. I take that off too, divulging a tanned, muscled chest, I grab his shoulders and press our lips together once more, before I could make the move, Naruto shoves his tongue into my mouth, I chuckle and the sound waves vibrate all throughout his tongue and mouth. Again, Naruto moans, he does something unexpected, and shoves his hand up my shirt and plays with my right nipple.

"Oh GOD!!!" I moan.

He chuckles and replies, "You can call me Naruto if you want…" and gives me one of his signature smiles, I laugh, I actually laugh, and, again, he is shocked.

"You have a wonderful laugh, you should use it more often…" He compliments.

"If I used it often, it wouldn't be so special, I could wear it out!!" I fake pout and he only kisses me in response. Our tongues meet each other in an old greeting, gently cloak around each other. I flip us over and break our kiss, I start kissing and ravaging his chest. I stop right above the tattoo surrounding his belly button, and start biting and sucking, creating a hickey as big as his fist.

"TEME!!!" He pouts, and I peck him on the lips.

"Aww, is my Naru-chan feewing negwected?" I chuckle and he smirks, I start to leave a trail of hot kisses up and around his chest, all leading up to his mouth. I kiss his eyelids, chin, both his cheeks, and at the corners of his mouth before claiming his lips with my own. I open my eyes and see Naruto staring into my eyes, I stare back, forever drowning in the ocean of his eyes. Our tongues gently poke the other's, creating spikes of pleasure before they wrap together. I close my eyes again, and breathe deeply through my nose, filling my lungs with oxygen.

My hands start traveling his chest, my fingertips ghosting over his skin, feeling the muscles jump at my touch. I flip us over again so I am on the bottom, we continue to kiss. I grind my our erections together in a gyrating motion. My right hand plays with the elastic on the top of his pants, I can feel his erections pressing against his jumpsuit pants, threatening to rip them. My articulate fingers swiftly wrap around his cock the second I can get my hands into his pants. This time, he breaks the kiss, allowing me to give him a puzzled look, he merely smiles and takes off my shirt. He starts to ravage my chest.

"NARUTO!!!!!" I shout as I grind our hips together more. He takes my right nipple in his mouth and starts to suck on it, while pinching the other in between his index finger and his thumb. He moans and I feel as if I've been sent to heaven, waves of pleasure sore through my body and I get even closer to cumming… All too soon, he stops and takes off both of our pants so we are left in only our boxers. 'He doesn't have socks on…?' O wonder to myself before my lips are pulverized in a kiss. I break it and am panting when I state, "Need you… Naruto… Need you so much, please, FUCK ME!!!" I grant him permission and he instantly, but quickly, yet gently puts his hand down my boxers, he wraps his muscular fingers around my cock. "Do you… really want me, Sasuke…?" he sounds out all the syllables in my name with his silky voice to make me feel like I'm floating. I can only nod in replication.

"Tell me… Sasuke." He orders.

"Naruto… need you… SO FUCKING MUCH!!!" I submissively say. I rub his cock through his boxers, feeling every inch of it under my fingertips. I drag my finger up to the hem of his pants, then linger; making him jerk in need. I rip his boxers off and he does the same to me. Now, our bare cocks are pressing against each other, full slicked with pre-cum. Naruto slowly enters his index finger into his mouth, and slowly drags it out, I lick my lips tentatively. Suddenly, need controls my movement and I grab his shoulders, crush our lips together and cut off the kiss.

"If you don't fuck me, NOW, you're gonna regret it." I threaten in a seething voice, full of need and agony. Naruto slides his finger out of his mouth making a 'pop' sound. I watch his hand as it graciously moves to my hole.

"This might hurt… OK?" He asks and I nod.

He puts it in and a searing pain soars through my body, I cringe and he kisses me, gently melting away the pain with every move of his lips. With his other hand he gently caresses my chest. He starts to move his finger in and out of me, soon enough, I am bucking my hips trying to get even more of his finger inside me. He kisses me gently again, with his right hand he starts to play with my left nipple, and he enters another finger, this time, however, it doesn't hurt as much.

"Just one more finger, OK? Then all will be well." He whispers into my ear.

I nod in response, my sweat soaked hair slapping against my face. 'Just one more finger. Than all will be well.' Naruto's words echo in my head, I brace for the pain, and receive none, Naruto kisses me and murmurs, "Very good, Sasuke, you didn't even cringe that time…"

"You entered the finger?" I ask, flabbergasted.

Naruto nods in answer and starts kissing my neck, swaying his hips so our cocks rub against each other. I moan and beg, "Naruto… I'm ready…" He nods in understanding and I feel his cock against my hole. He pushes forward gently, and fire spreads from everywhere in my body, I bite my lip to keep from screaming. As soon as he is all the way inside me, he waits for a couple minutes until I got used to his size.

I nod and he starts to move, slowly, until I am bucking against him to go faster, he continues his slow pace and I'm in needy agony.

"Just… FUCK ME ALREADY!!!" I order him and he complies, suddenly, he goes faster.

"Oh… YES NARUTO!!!!! FUCK ME!!!" I scream in pleasure. Naruto's eyes suddenly turn violet and I get scared. He bares his teeth and bites down on my neck, then his eyes return to normal.

"My mate…" He coarsely states.

I only smile and kiss him, our tongues connect to create one, our bodies complete one another. Naruto reaches down and starts touching my cock, I moan and arch my back, our chests connect, I can feel his heartbeat on my chest, it is fast. My cock is so hard, and his touch is so feathery, I almost cum right then and there, but I hold back, I want to cum with Naruto, it would be more romantic.

"Sasuke… about… to… CUM!!!!" He stutters right before I feel his hot seed spill into me, I cum with him, mine sprays onto both of our chests, a spray hits me in the face, landing on my left cheek. Naruto does something unexpected, he gets eye level with me and then licks the cum off of my cheek. My cock gets hard again and I can feel Naruto's doing the same.

"Another round?" He asks and I laugh, to cut me off, he kisses me and I kiss back, I feel him start to move again and the pleasure builds up once more. To repay the favor I lean up and bite his neck, right where he bit me.

"My mate…" I smile and give him a peck on the mouth, "Now, fuck me hard…" I chuckle as he nods, he starts to thrust hard into me. Suddenly, his cock hits a spot and I see stars.

"Naruto… hit that spot again…" I beg, and he does.

"Oh… NARUTO!!!" I close my eyes as I feel my cock pulse, but no cum comes out, I open my eyes and look puzzled at Naruto, he cracks a devious smile at me and I just melt, suddenly, my urge to cum at all just melts away.

He pecks me on my lips and starts kissing the opposite side of my "mate-bite" and I buck my hips up. Naruto unexpectedly thrusts really hard and cum's inside me once again. He wraps a muscled hand around my cock and does a motion with his hand that automatically brought me to the edge.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I dedicated my orgasm to him.

"Yes…?" He jokes and I chuckle.

"I love you." I say, my lips lingering above his, all he does is kiss me back. He motions his head to the table, surrounded by the bottles was a video camera.

"NARUTO!!!!" I smile and attack him with my lips, I flip us over so I'm on top and I start to tickle him.

"SASUKE!!!!" He flashes a smile at me and starts laughing, trying to bat away my hands, I stop and lay on top of him.

Naruto gently falls into a deep slumber and I take one of out shirts to cover myself up, I chuckle as I put the cover back on to the camera, but not before I look at the camera and chuckle to myself, "This is gonna be funny." And flash a boyish smirk before finally putting the cover on.

I walk back to the hospital bed and crawl into next to Naruto, I snuggle up to him and whisper as I look up to him, "My natural body heater…" I lay my head on his chest and slowly follow suit in falling asleep…

My dreams are full of memories of me and Naruto, and I start planning about upcoming events. I start thinking about Christmas and Easter of next year. About all the fun we're going to have.

I wake up to find Naruto's arms wrapped around me, his eyes light up when he sees my eyes open. Azure meets ebony, I smile and kiss him lustily, but I control myself. I smile again and snuggle up to my human heater, Naruto wraps his arms around me tighter, as if he never wants to let me go. He kisses the top of my head and kisses my neck once, on the opposite side of the "mate-bite".

"I love you, Naruto." I whisper.

"I love you too, Sasuke." He replies.

"What'd you dream about?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing really, just about what we're gonna do after everything settles down again…" He chuckles and I can only guess as to what he is thinking, "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt about us, about what our plans are at Christmas and Easter of next year." I reply.

"Oh? And what do you have planned?" He asks, surprised.

I chuckle and reply, "You'll see…" and I motion to the video camera.

"OH SHIT!!!!" Naruto yells, and runs to the camera.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan…?" I droll, slightly chuckling under my breath.

"I left the cover on when I turned on the camera…" He pouts, and I suddenly feel guilty, but than come up with a brilliant idea.

"Why… Why don't we play it back and see if you did?" I drape my arms over him and whisper into his ear.

"There'd be no point… I mean, it was my stupidity that got us into this mess… I feel like an idiot!!!" His body becomes tense as he says this and guilt drapes its devastating cloak over my shoulders. I start to massage his shoulders, making him relax a little bit, he moans in pleasure…

"OK… Maaayyyyybe I might wanna play it back just a tiny bit…" I chuckle, and was about to lead him out of the hospital room when I realize we don't have any clothes on.

"Uhh, Naruto… We need to get dressed again." I point out.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." He states and I send a Signature-Sasuke-Stare at him, he only laughs, which makes me glare harder.

"You know I love you…" He flips us around and puts his index finger under my chin and looks deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too…" I purr as my eyes cloud over with devotion, behind my back, I take the cover off, Naruto doesn't seem to notice.

"Now, let's go get dressed…" he drones and picks up my black, long sleeved turtleneck, he gently puts it over my head and pulls it down over my head.

I smile and picks up his black muscle shirt, he raises his arms and I put his arms through the sleeves, gently pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it. He picks up my blue, plaid boxers and makes me sit down. I sit down and he gently pulls them over my legs, he cautiously pulls the elastic band over my cock and places it down two and a half inches below my belly button. I pick up his orange and black boxers, tentatively pulls them over his legs and cock, I tickle the sunbeam tuft of hair and then place the elastic band an inch above the tuft. He plucks my black pants off the ground and pulls them over my legs, the silky fabric gentle against my skin. I smile and peck him on the lips while buttoning my pants. I snatch his orange jumpsuit pants off the ground and smell them, I give a disgusted look at Naruto and he only shrugs, a motion I know that means he'll talk about it later. I pull the pants over his legs, meanwhile I grab his jumpsuit jacket off of the floor. He gets up and I put it on him, before zipping it up, I run my fingers all around his chest, just remembering the feel of the bare skin, Naruto shivers and I zip the jacket up.

I grab his hand and open the door, Naruto jumps and drops my hand, he quickly grabs the camera and throws the bottles in the trash, which makes me gag. Than returns to me, he laces his fingers between mine and we go down the hall. We walk up to the front desk and are immediately greeted with a blond drooling over papers. I clear my throat to try to wake her up, she does and looks up.

"What do you want, brat?" She gruffly asks.

"I am Uchiha, Sasuke and am here to get my Discharge papers." I coldly reply.

She throws the papers at me and returns to her sleep, an old man, with white spiky hair and spiky pony tail, dressed in a suit comes up and smacks the blond woman on the back of her head, which makes me chuckle. She wakes up and punches the old man in the face, he flies three feet before hitting the wall, passing nurses just sigh and shake their heads, some even roll their eyes.

"Good thing they're in a hospital…" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Naruto asks, and I reply,

"Oh, nothing." I give him a peck on the lips and finish filling out the Discharge Papers. I walk up to the desk and the blond woman sits down.

"NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT, BRAT??" She screams on the top of her lungs, obviously annoyed.

"TUSNADE!!!" The old man screams behind her.

"SHUTUP, JIRAIYA!!" She yells back.

I clear my throat, "Excuse me…?" My right eye twitches.

"Yea, brat? Why are you here again?" She inquires and takes the clipboard from me.

"Discharge Papers… Remember, old hag?" I reply, dully.

She pff's and just shakes her head, goes into a drawer and pulls out a bottle of Sake.

"What the hell are you doing??" I ask.

"Drinking." She curtly replies.

"Drinking." I echo.

"Wow… You're a dumb one, aren't you?" She insults.

"Says the drunk who is supposed to be on the job." I throw back.

"Tsunade!!! You aren't supposed to drink on the job!!!" The old man yells.

"Pfft, deal with it." She shrugs off.

"Just give me my damn papers, you are trying my patience." I order.

"Whatever." She rips them apart and gives me the pink and blue parts.

I take them and Naruto and I leave the hospital. Outside, however, Gaara is sitting and waiting for me.

"My, my, do you need a ride?" He 'tsks'.

"How'd you know I was awake, Gaara?" I spit out with as much disgust as I can.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty. You didn't answer my question; do you need a ride?" He repeats.

I look at Naruto and he shrugs.

"I will take the ride, but what do you want in return?" I ask.

"Hmm, a favor?" He offers.

"What is this 'favor'?" I speculate.

"Hmm…" He smirks evilly, "Dinner." He states.

"No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell." I glare at him with daggers shooting at him.

"OK, than no ride." He shrugs and gets into the car.

"Wait! Gaara!" I shout, and Naruto looks like I just stabbed him, utterly broken.

Gaara steps out of the car with a triumphant look in his eyes, "What? Changed your mind already?" he asks.

"No, I just want a hug." I open my arms to him and he accepts it, I glance back at Naruto and he looks puzzled.

"OK, thanks for that, have a nice day." I glare at him and he gets back into the car and drives off.

Suddenly, I am grabbed from behind and am squeezed.

"Naruto?" I question.

He inhales a deep breath of my scent and I hear a low growl emanate from him.

"Naruto?" I repeat.

"Why'd you hug him?" Jealously laces his tone.

I step out of his arms and turn around, a conquering smile on my face as I hold up Gaara's wallet.

Naruto's mouth drops as he shouts, "SASUKE!!!!"

I grab the front of his jacket and plant a fierce kiss on his lips, "We have a ride…"

He glares at me, and then asks, "Wait… Why was Gaara in a car…?"

"I have no idea, guess we'll find out later."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: HOLIDAY SPIRITS**

Naruto grabs my hand and starts to drag me to a pay phone.

"Does Gaara happen to have 50¢ in his wallet?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, he does…" I pick out two quarters and hand them to Naruto, who puts the coins into the machine and start to dial, what seems like, random numbers.

"Hello? Yellow Top Taxi?" He asks and nods to me.

"Yes, we would like a cab at 2325 West 21st Street, East of Washington Boulevard." He states.

"Hold on, do you know how much it would cost to drop us off at 9823 Locust Road, South of Eden Street?" He queries, he nods and writes the number in the air away from me so I can't see and says, "Thank you, have a nice day." And hangs up.

"How much?" I ask, wondering if Gaara has enough money.

"$23.00." Naruto affirms.

I look through Gaara's wallet and nod to Naruto, "We have enough." I smile when I notice he has over $800.00 in his wallet and start to wonder how much fun we could have on Gaara's dime.

"Sasuke, what are you thinking?" He walks over to me and hugs me from behind, gently resting his chin of my shoulder.

"I am thinking about how much fun we could have on Gaara's dime…" I tell him.

"SASUKE!!! THAT'S WRONG!!!" He whine.

"It was also wrong of him to do that thing to you, remember? It was also wrong for him to threaten either of our lives. It's _his_ fault for hugging me, and I wanna get you some nice things." I complain.

"Aww, all right!! We can have fun. Count the money and subtract $23.00 from the total and then split it 50/50 so we can split up, thus our gifts are a surprise!!" He flashes a smile at me and I just melt, but deep in my stomach, I worry too.

"FINE, _but_…" I raise a finger up, "But I will tap into some of my family's money and get $2,000.00 for each of us." He opens his mouth and I clamp my hand over it. "I'm gonna take an extra $500.00 out so we can get cell phones so we can just call each other when we are done shopping, OK?" I ask.

"OK!!!" He shouts and hugs me.

"OK, so that is that, now, all we have to do is just get to an ATM." I state.

"I think I might have seen one passing in the ambulance…" Naruto thinks, making this cute face with his pointer finger and his thumb resting on his cheek.

"Aww, do you remember where it was?" I ask cautiously, expecting the worse, AKA: him no remembering.

"I think it was… on the corner of 1st and 5th." He snaps his fingers and I feel so happy with him that I kiss him.

"What was that for?" He asks, taken aback by my sudden burst of emotion.

"Oh, nothing." I smile and he smiles back.

"You wuuuuuvvv me!!!" He coos.

"More than you know." I kiss him again.

I hear a honk, and Naruto and I both look towards the direction, it is a Yellow Top Cab. Naruto takes off running, dragging me with him.

"Naruto!!" I whine and he opens the door for me.

"Aww!!!!" I coo.

A gruff voice comes from the drivers seat, "Where do ya wanna go?"

"Umm, do you know where 1st and 5th is?" I ask.

"Kid, I know every street in this city, every nook and cranny and I _definitely_ know where 1st and 5th, why do ya wanna go there?" He brags.

"I want to go to the ATM first before we go shopping." I reply.

He sighs and replies, "The nearest ATM is down the street, on the corner of 8th and 21st street."

"Can I hold you on retainer?" I ask.

"Why would ya wanna do that?" He doesn't answer my question.

"$800.00" I answer his hidden question.

"ALRIGHTY!" He smiles and laughs a laugh that just begs you to laugh along, but I control myself, while Naruto doesn't.

I take this time to really look in the mirror hanging from the front, I see he looks like a fish, 'Eh…' I think to myself, shivering slightly, he has blue skin, blue hair, and fish-like scales.

"So, what's your name, kid?" He asks.

"Naruto, and this is Sasuke." Naruto points to me and himself, I glare at him.

"What's his problem?" The cab driver inquires.

"Oh, Teme?" Naruto asks.

"I guess…" He says uncertainly, shaking his head.

"He's a cold bastard that has a ten foot icicle stuck up his ass." Naruto says calmly.

The cab driver looks taken aback by this kind of language coming from someone looking so young, "Where have I heard that before?" He mumbles to himself.

"He's an Uchiha." Naruto says coolly.

The cab driver did a 180 in his seat, "Your an UCHIHA??"

"Uchiha, Sasuke." I reply to his gesture.

The cab driver just shrugs it off, "I know your brother Uchiha, Itachi."

My eyes widen, in a slight release of self control, "You know him?"

"Yeah, we were friends before… Y'know." He shrugs.

"Yeah…" I whisper to myself and then stare to stare out the window.

"We're here." I feel the cab brake.

"OK, can you stay here and just wait, we just need to take out some cash." Naruto says cheerily.

"Whatever." The cab driver looks at me with pity in his eyes, can't say I blame him, but I give him a I'm-totally-such-a-cold-Uchiha glare, he laughs.

I step out of the cab and wince at the sudden burst of light blaring into my face. Regardless, I walk up to the ATM and punch my information into the machine. The money slides out of it and I take two envelopes out of the holder next to the machine. I count out the money, and divide it the way I planned. I take out Gaara's wallet and put both envelopes into it, I take out the $834.00 that I owe the cab driver and we both get back into the cab.

"Here you go, sir." I hand him the money.

"Thank ye" He nods and puts the money inside his jacket.

"Do you know the nearest _Sprint_ ©?" I ask.

"Yeah, any other places you be needin' to go?" His gruff voice asks.

"Umm, we need some clothes, so a clothing shop, and a place to buy some gifts." I request.

"What type of clothes do you want?" He asks.

"We need one formal each, some pajamas, some clothes to just walk around in, some lounging clothes." I answer.

"For pajamas, lounging clothes, and some to just walk in, you can go to Target © and for a formal you can go to Konoha Tailors. A formal there is usually about $99.00 on sale, and I think there is a sale there right now." He informs.

"OK, thanks, do you know how many miles are between the two stores?" I ask.

"About, maybe 10 at most." He replies.

"When we're in the stores you can do whatever you want, except drink." I order him.

"I was gonna get lunch." He jokes, patting his belly.

It is this joke that makes me check the clock… '11:50… Me and Naru will have to take our medications soon…' I shiver at the memory of the last time Naruto didn't take his medication.

I feel Naruto's hand on my thigh, comforting me. Calming my nerves, I lean my head on his shoulder, and sigh. I look up at him and he is staring forward, he flicks his gaze to me and smiles lovingly at me, and in return I send him a small smile.

"We're here, boys. Didn't know what store you wanted to go first, but I decided to go to Konoha Tailors first so I can go to The Buffalo Wing Factory © while you're there." He states.

"OK, Naruto, come on, time to get fitted for your formal." I chuckle when he whines and says, "DO WE HAVE TOO?????"

"We have to, now, come on, Naruto, I'll buy you some ramen afterwards if you're good." As soon as Naruto hears the word 'ramen' he is practically dragging me into the store.

We enter the store and an older man with graying hair walks up to us, he has a pipe in his mouth, "And what may I do for you gentlemen today?"

"We need one formal each." Naruto replies, the older man smiles and nods.

"Do you need to get fitted too, or do you gentlemen already know your sizes." He looks from Naruto to me and then back at Naruto.

"We need to get fitted, sir." I respond to his question.

He motions for me to stand on a pedestal type thing and takes a measuring tape from nowhere. I stand and he measure my arms and then my legs, grunting and writing down numbers every so often. He gestures for me to get down and for Naruto to stand up, he repeats the actions.

As soon as he is done, he asks, "What color would you each like your formal?"

"I would like the traditional black tuxedo." I order.

"I would like a navy blue tuxedo, and may I request an orange bow tie?" He requests and I roll my eyes, when the older man sees this, he chuckles and then laughs a hearty laugh.

"I see that you…" He makes a gesture with his hand.

"Sasuke, and that is Naruto." I answer.

"I see that you, Sasuke, are used to Naruto's odd sense of style…" He takes this time to really look at Naruto and stares wide eyed at him.

I smirk and ask, "Do you know when the formals will be ready?"

"They shall be ready by 4PM, be back by 4:50PM, please." He requests.

"How much will they cost?" I inquire.

"The total, since we are having a sale, and they are traditional, $90.00 each, so the total will be $190.00 including tax." He smiles and I give him a small smile back. I hand him the money and give him a $50.00 tip, which he gasps at. By the time he looks up, me and Naruto are already out the door, from the glint of the cab's windshield, I see him smile, truly smile.

Naruto takes two, what looks like lipstick, and hands one to me.

"Pill holders." He states, and I nod, we both take our medications dry, and I wince at the scraping feeling I have when the pills slide down my throat.

"All in all, we spent about an hour in the shop, the cab driver should be done with his lunch by now." We enter the restaurant and are greeted with the foul odor of cigars, Naruto's nose cringes into a cute expression and I just dismiss the odor, attempting to ignore it as much as possible. I spot the cab driver, he was just getting up to leave.

"It's 'bout time you pansy's got outta there." He laughs a hearty laugh and walks out with us. As soon as we exit the facility, Naruto opens his arms and shouts, "FRESH AIR!!" I chuckle under my breath.

"Let's get to Target ©." I say.

We enter the taxi again, and the cab driver starts, "So… Mr. Uchiha"

"Sasuke." I interrupt.

"Sasuke, may I ask what happened to you after what.. y'know…" He asks.

My whole body stiffens and Naruto puts his arm around me, gently rubbing my back in circles.

"The police put me into a Psychiatric facility." I reply.

"So you're currently in a mental institution?" He queries.

"Yes, that is where I met Naruto." I study his reaction, seeing if he is judging us.

"Hmm, and… now you two are together?" He asks.

"Yes, we have been together for.." I start.

"For almost a month." Naruto beams, and I smile at him.

He chuckles, "I've never seen an Uchiha smile so much."

I blush and both Naruto and the cab driver laugh, which makes me blush even more.

"I've never seen an Uchiha express so much emotion before, it is truly magical." He smiles at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, I saw one Uchiha show this much emotion, but you probably don't want to talk about them." He corrects himself.

"Who…?" I inquire.

"Your mother." He replies and I gasp.

"You knew my mother?" I ask, incredulous of him.

"Only for a short time, it was when I was really little, about 6 or so, before I moved when I was 9." He responds.

"What was she like?" I catechize.

"Oh, she was magical, I see her in you, Sasuke. You look just like her, y'know." He smiles.

"Did she ever bake cookies?" I inquire.

He laughs and replies, "She made the best chocolate ship cookies I'd ever have in my whole life. She would make these brownie cookies, sometimes she would invert the layers, she would have different types of cookies every time. She would have a cookie layer on top and then have the brownie layer on the bottom, or would invert it so the brownie would be on top and the cookie would be on the bottom." He licks his lips at the memory and I start to plan, 'Maybe I should go to their graves…'

Naruto frowns and says, "Now you know more about your parent's, I don't know anything about mine."

"We're here!" He announces.

We step out of the cab and I kiss Naruto, trying to kiss that frown off of his face, he smiles and pecks me on the lips. We walk into the store and get a cart, I place my hand over my pocket to make sure the money is still there and I see Naruto doing the same. We split up and I go into the men's section, I immediately spot some pajama's for myself. They are silky, black pants and come with a matching long sleeved shirt that buttons up. I place it in the cart and look through the isles, I see some T- shirts and get some in medium.

I see some black and navy blue boxers that are kind of silky so I place them in the basket. I see some jeans and put them in the basket to try on, I also see a few black turtlenecks and place them in the basket, I see some socks and also throw them in the basket. I sit and think for a few seconds, thinking of what I need. I go back and get some button up shirts, I get a white/orange pinstripe, a navy blue, a black/gray pinstripe. Suddenly, I realize Naruto's obsession: Orange.

"Oh shit…" I say under my breath and start to look for Naruto, I see him on the other side of the men's department and rush to him, I look into his basket and, sure enough, it's filled with orange things.

"Naruto, can you get some things that aren't orange?" I ask.

"But… SASU!!" He whines and pouts, I go up to him and put my index finger under his chin and make him look into my eyes.

"Just for me, just get some things that aren't orange, they can be, like, small things, or just 30 things?" I request.

"Oh, alright!" He gives up and gives me a peck.

"That's my Nary-chan!" I compliment and he smiles.

He looks into my basket and asks, "Sasuke, can you get some things that aren't black or navy blue?"

I laugh and reply, "But… NARU!!" I fake a pout.

"Just for me, just get some things that aren't black, they can be, like, small things, or just 30 things?" he requests and I chuckle under my breath.

"Oh, alright!" I give up and give him a peck.

"That's my Sasy-chan!" he compliments and I smile.

"Now go shop!" We both say at the same time.

We go our separate ways and I go get some things that aren't dark colors, I see some white shirts and put them in my basket. I don't like pink, nor purple, so I decide to skip over those, I see some green and put them in my basket. I spot some more turtlenecks in tan and get two. I also spot some shorts and get some mesh shorts in green, blue, black, red, white, gray, yellow, and orange. I chuckle when I realize Naruto will probably steal them from me sooner or later.

I skim over some stuff I don't want, and get some more boxers in green, blue, black, red, white, gray, yellow, and orange. I walk over and get some socks in the same colors, then I walk over to the show section and get some black Etnies ©. I spot Naruto some yards off and I walk over to him.

"Naruto, are you almost done?" I ask him.

"Uhh, just need to get some shoes, other than that, yeah." He smiles at me, but he seems off.

"Naruto, is something bothering you?" I cautiously inquire.

"It's just… It's just… I want to know some more about my parents, and why they put me in the mental institution." He replies sullenly.

"Aww, it's all right, we'll find out why, and we will find out more than you'd ever want to know about them, OK?" I try to comfort him.

"OK!" He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Let's go get some shoes, it's…" I check my watch, "2:50, we will barely have anytime to eat before we have to go pick up the formals!" I complain, sounding more like Naruto than myself.

Naruto gets measured and gets a different version of the shoes I got. We hurry and get checked out, our total coming to: $618.64 including tax. Me and Naruto both pay for our halves and take our bags. We exit the store and the taxi drives up and picks us up.

"Can we go to Chili's © please?" I request.

"Sure think, Sasuke." He answers.

I look at Naruto and see that the frown has returned so I ask, "Did you know the Uzumaki's?" I see Naruto's gaze flicker on me and then the taxi driver, a small amount of hope shooting out.

"Hmm, I think I knew an Uzumaki once…" He taps his chin, trying to remember.

"He was with his wife… She was pregnant…" He starts to pay attention to the road again.

"NOW I REMEMBER." He gives an enthusiastic laugh.

Naruto remains still, his ears perked up, listening to every word.

"The wife, she had this sunshine blond hair, along with the husband. She had violet eyes, and he had blue. They were both wearing orange spirals on navy blue kimono's. The woman had the silkiest voice I'd ever heard, and the man the calmest voice. They were both so happy, constantly smiling, the husband was really tan." He looks into the rear view mirror.

"Naruto, you look like both your parents. You have your mother's sunshine blond hair, your fathers eyes and tan, and your mothers cheeks…" Naruto smiles and I smile at the taxi driver, gratitude lining every inch.

I look at the clock, '3:15, we will have to eat a small lunch, and eat fast…'

"Naruto, we have to eat a small lunch…" He opens his mouth to attempt to protest, but I give him a look that says there is no room for protest, we can eat more later.

"Oh, FINE. But my choice afterwards." He smiles and I just nod in approval.

"We're here. If you want faster service, I would go into the bar area and sit at the tables." He advises.

"Thank you." We both step out of the car and walk into the bar area and sit down.

We are immediately greeted by a server, with shaggy brown hair and red markings on his cheeks.

"Hello, the name's Kiba and I will be your server." He quickly states.

I quickly skim the menu, "I would like Club Soda with lime and a Chocolate Brownie Sweet Shot ©." I order.

Kiba looks at Naruto, "I would like a Pepsi and a Molten Chocolate Cake ©." I look at him, wide eyed, thinking about all that sugar, and Kiba laughs as he walks off to put the order in to the cook.

Suddenly, a white puppy runs up and jumps on Naruto's lap, Naruto laughs and starts petting the cute animal. Kiba runs after him shouting, "AKAMARU!!!!!!"

When Kiba arrives at the table he takes the dog off of Naruto's lap, "I am so sorry about that! I lost sight of Akamaru for a few seconds."

"That's OK!" Naruto forgives, "I love dogs." I wrap my hand around his and Kiba looks at us skeptically.

"You two are together?" He asks.

"Yes." I curtly reply.

"That's cool, I have a boyfriend, his name is Shino." Kiba gives us a smile.

"YOU KNOW SHINO??" Naruto asks, surprised.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Kiba stares at him, wide eyed.

"We are in the same mental hospital." I reply.

"Oh." Kiba nods.

Kiba walks off with Akamaru following behind and goes into the kitchen, two minutes later, he brings out our order, complete with refills on our drinks.

"Thank you." Naruto replies and I just nod in association.

"No problem." Kiba smiles and walks off.

I look at my watch, '3:50…'

"We'll leave at 4:35." I reply to Naruto's curious look.

"OK." He goes back to eating his food.

I take out the brownie that is on the top and put it aside. I take the spoon and gently spoon some hot fudge into my mouth. I swallow it and it warms my system, I smile at Naruto, seeing as he is enjoying his food. He smiles back, chocolate covering his gums and teeth, I chuckle under my breath. At the sight of that, it makes me thirsty, so I finish my drink.

Kiba walks up about 3 minutes later and checks on us, bringing with him Akamaru and refills, "I hope you are enjoying everything thoroughly." He smiles.

"I know I am." Naruto pats his stomach, satisfied, I look at his plate and realize it is empty, I stare wide eyed at him, Kiba laughs again. I reach the brownie on the bottom and eat it, then I eat the brownie that I set aside.

"I thoroughly enjoyed that, thank you Kiba for the wonderful service." I smile at him and give him a $20 for a tip, he stares wide eyed at me and thanks me.

"May we please have our check, we would stay longer, but I am afraid we have to pick up our formals before 4:50." I say.

"OK, I will have it in a few seconds, oh, and could you do me a favor, Naruto?" Kiba inquires.

"Sure, anything for a friend." He smiles.

"Could you give Shino this and tell him it's from me?" He walks off, around a corner and returns with a large brown package.

"I was going to mail it, but I'm not sure if the security staff check mail or not." He sighs and looks at his feet.

"I'll deliver it as soon as we get back, you can count on it." He puts his hand on Kiba's shoulder and it is very hard not to feel jealous.

"I think Sasuke is jealous." Kiba points out.

"I am not jealous." I protest.

"Are too." He taunts.

"Am not, and I am not going to play this game with you." I reply, taking the check from Kiba.

I look at the check and see that it is $13.00, I give Kiba a $20 and tell him to keep the change, he nods and we part.

The cab arrives shortly after and I look at my watch, '4:28…' we made it ahead of schedule, good.

"Can you take us back to Konoha Tailors ©, please?" I request.

"Sure thing, why though?" He asks.

"We have to pick up our formals, than we have to go to a gift shop so we can buy some things, please?" I say politely.

"OK, oh, and, Naruto?" He inquires.

"Yes?" Naruto answers.

"I remembered some more about your mother and father while you guys were eating." He says.

"OK…" Naruto leads.

"I remember that your mother loved white roses, and your father loved black roses. Your mother and father both loved ramen too…" I interrupt by snorting and the driver looks curiously at me.

"Naruto is addicted to ramen…" I answer.

"Oh, well, as I was saying, your mother and father loved being around people, they loved being in crowds. I'll try to remember more. We're almost there, by the way." He says.

I look at my watch, '3:36…'

"We're here!' He announces.

Naruto and I both step out of the vehicle and start to walk towards the shop, as soon as we enter the shop, the older man puts the formals into our hands, he smiles at us and wishes we would come again soon, than rushes us out.

"Hmm, wonder what that was about…" I mumble, I look at the taxi , it never moved from it's spot.

"Will you take us to a shop where we can buy some stuff, please?" I request, entering the taxi.

"Sure!" The taxi driver replies cheerily, turning the wheel, the taxi inching ever so slowly.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Naruto asks.

"There is this small place in the Hyatt, I don't really remember the name, it has all kinds of small trinkets, I think you'll find something there." He smiles in the rear view mirror.

"Why are we going there, aren't there any good gift places?" I inquire.

"Not really, there aren't a lot of 'gift' places in Konoha." He admits.

"We're here!!!" He announces as he stops the taxi in front of a fancy looking hotel. A worker in a green and gold uniform steps forward and opens the door for me and Naruto.

We exit the vehicle and walk into the hotel, we walk forward and see a fountain in the middle of an array of chairs and couches. The floor is made up of tan tile and our shoes click on it whenever we step. We reach the fountain and see a hallway, we start to walk down it, seeing different types of stores. Finally, we see the one we are looking for. We walk in and immediately greeted by a worker, he wears an orange spiral mask and a long black coat.

"Hello, my name is Tobi and I will be helping you this afternoon." He says.

"Hello, we want to buy some gifts… separately…" I reply.

Tobi looks at me and then Naruto, snaps his fingers and another worker steps up from behind the counter, he looks half plant, half human and he creeps me out. I shiver and Naruto puts his arms around me, gently comforting me.

"I love you…" He whispers under his breath in my ear.

"I love you too…" I do the same.

"Now, what are you gentlemen looking for?" The half man, half plant asks.

"We are shopping separately." I state.

"Oh?" Tobi smiles, as if he was thinking wrong.

"We want to gifts to be a surprise, there is nothing wrong with that." I glare at Tobi, and he shuts up.

"Oh! Most certainly— " He doesn't get to finish his sentence because the eastern wall, the one we entered through, explodes in an eruption of sand, blasting everyone to the ground. I wince in pain, the only sign on weakness I show.

I look over to Naruto, he is unconscious and barely breathing, with a huge piece of concrete over his legs. The smoke still hasn't cleared but I can faintly see an outline of a man, about 5'7 who has broad shoulders. I tilt my head and notice the two sales clerks, laying, scattered around, their limbs sprayed about, they are barely breathing as well. The smoke is starting to clear, I look up towards the man, although I already have an idea who it is. Looking up at him only to have my suspicions confirmed, it is Gaara.

"Hello… Sasuke…" He sounds out every syllable in his sinister, demonic voice.

"Gaara…" The voice dripping off of my tongue in an acidic drop.

"My, my. What could possibly be wrong, Sasuke?" He asks me.

"Can we call an ambulance, Naruto.. and the sales clerks are hurt and in danger of dying." I question.

"When has a Uchiha ever cared of others feelings?" He inquires.

"Since Naruto came into my life… He changed me." I state.

"My, my, the same happened to me, but yet he didn't become my boyfriend." Gaara says.

"He didn't, it's not my fault. He loves you, in his own way, just like he loves everyone else. Just because he doesn't love you as a lover or a boyfriend, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you." I try to calm him down.

"You are my everything, I love you so much, but you don't even acknowledge me." Tears start to trail down his cheeks.

"W-what?" I ask, stunned by this sudden confession.

"I want Naruto dead so I can have _you_." He seethes.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because… because you've been hurt by someone you love, we can connect. Naruto and I, the only thing we have in common is that we both have a Dæmon inside us, and we were hurt by our villages. But, but… you and _me_ were both hurt by family, we both trusted and loved our family members and then they _betrayed_ us." He rambles.

"I'm no good for you, Gaara." I beg.

"Yes you _are_, Sasuke." He holds out his hand and his sand flurries in the air.

"Gaara, there are so many better people out there for you." Tears gather in my eyes.

"But no one understands my pain like you do." He flicks his wrist and the sand moves.

"Yes, I know someone who may…" I give one last effort.

He scoffs and asks, "Who?"

"N-Neji…" I breathe out.

"W-who?" He asks.

"Neji… He was hurt by his family too." I fumble around for some supporting facts.

"Fine, I'll let Naruto and the store clerks go. But _you_… You are staying with me." He growls.

Gaara flicks his wrist and maneuvers the sand to pick up the concrete with his sand. The sand immediately starts to pick up the huge piece of concrete off of Naruto's legs. I glance around when Gaara is focusing on the sand. I then close my eyes to remember when we walked in, and then right before the wall was destroyed. I remember the desk where the first store clerk, Tobi walked around the counter and at the very edge of my eyes, I remember seeing the phone at the very edge of the counter. I glance at the counter, and see the phone balancing against one of the huge ends of a concrete block.

"Gaara…" I say uneasily, trying to stay calm, yet in control of the situation.

"What?" He whips around, the sand never moving from it's spot in the air,

"We need to call an ambulance… I know you do not want to do that, but that is what we need to do…" I try this approach.

"I _cannot_ go to jail for this!!!" Tears start to gather in his eyes.

"I know, I know, and you won't, I'll make sure of that. I swear." I hold up my arms in a surrender position and start to make advances, which must be scarier than me attacking because my arms are quickly bound in a sand hold, every grain of sand grating into my wrists.

"I don't believe you." He glares at me, which sends shivers down my spine.

"Trust me, please just trust me." I start to coax, hoping he will buy it.

"No, I will _not_ trust you." He glares more, his eyes shrinking to almost mere lines.

"Please? I promise you I will get you out of this mess, I will help you. Just trust me." I subtly demand.

"Fine." He finally caves in and inside of me I'm dancing because Naruto and the store clerks are going to get help.

"Well, do you have a cell phone or no?" One of his invisible eyebrows shoots up.

"No… Naruto…" My breath hitches but I continue, "And I were about to get some after we hit this shop to get some gifts for Christmas."

"That's why you were here?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Yes, that is why we were here." I state.

"Oh, God… What have I done?!" He starts to freak out.

"What do you mean?" I ask, I would run up to him, but the sand bindings are still on my wrists.

"Just… Never mind. Go call three ambulances." He orders, and the sand bindings disappear, but not before gently setting me down on my feet. I rush to the phone and dial 9-1-1.

'9-1-1 Operator, what is your emergency?' A lady picks up the phone.

"Hi, my name is Sasuke, uhh, I need three ambulances. A wall collapsed and three people are hurt, they're barely breathing." I hurriedly say.

'OK, sir. Where is your location?' The lady asks me.

"I don't know, can't you just put a trace on it or something?" I ask, the time ticking with every second that passes.

'Fine, we will put a trace on it, an ambulance will be there shortly, please stay on the line.' The lady says, almost like a robot.

"What do you mean, _shortly_?? How long is _shortly_??" I ask frantically.

'It could be twenty to forty-five minutes.' The lady replies.

"WHAT?? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??" I start to yell.

'Sir, calm down, everything is going to be OK.' The lady answers.

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!! THREE PEOPLE MAY BE DYING AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE SPEAKING FROM A DAMN PLAYBOOK!!" I start to freak.

'Sir, please calm down. Everything is going to be OK. The ambulances will get there as soon as possible.' The lady speaks calmly.

"Twenty minutes, I will expect the ambulances to be here in twenty minutes." I demand.

'Sir, please do not demand, the ambulances will get there when they get there.' She replies dully.

"NO, I WILL _NOT_ WAIT ANY LONGER!!!" I yell into the phone.


End file.
